


Roses and Pomegranates

by Corrupt_Allure



Category: Lore Olympus
Genre: Age Swap, F/M, Female Hades - Freeform, Hades is still blue, Male Persephone - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Persephone is still pink, Role Reversal, Zeus is gross, hades/minthe is problematic as fuck, some characters remain the same gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupt_Allure/pseuds/Corrupt_Allure
Summary: Hades: a goddess who has recently been accepted into university through her eternal goddess scholarship and her brother is making her choose a life of celibacy or to marry that has been Oaos; The god of husbands, responsibility and fathers.Persephone: the god of the underworld, he Was and still is a walking contradiction due to his flower like abilities and a little lonely due to his mother's meddling.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus), Poseidon/Amphitrite (lore olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. 𝒪𝓃𝑒

"Mother cancel my meetings" a pink hand let go of the pen that was gracing itself back and forth between long delicate fingers.

"Oh are you going to Iris' birthday tonight?" A woman's voice replied on the other end. A sigh came from pink lips, 

"Yes unfortunately, Eros really wanted me to attend." He talked about the goddess of sex like she was a curse but in truth Eros was the closest thing to a friend to the king.

"Oh I was hoping that you would come visit me Kore, my dear prince." Demeter's voice sounded upset that her son chose a party over her.

"Well mother, I do have a reputation to maintain and please call me Persephone." Hot pink eyes glanced along the white wooden desk only to stop at the burning scented candle that made his office smell like his fresh cinnamon rolls.

The line started to ring again with a familiar tone,

"I have to go mother, someones on the other line." Persephone was eager to get off the phone with his overbearing mother and he could hear his mother sigh and with one click, she hung up.

"Hello Eros." Persephone smiled on the other end as his pink friend starting to put on her makeup.

"Hey Persi! Do you want me to pick you up? We still have to go to Iris' party." Persephone chuckled as he heard the sex goddess's heels clacking against the floor.

"Yes that would be nice, I'm waiting for my car to be fixed." Persephone twirled a piece of his dark pink hair while his blush pink friend was on the other end.

"I heard Zeus was going to introduce his sister to the public." Magenta orbs widened, the king was going to introduce his youngest sibling, willingly? Everyone in Olympus knew how protective the purple god was over his baby sister ever since she was born.

Persephone was at Rhea's baby shower for the princess.

Poseidon and Zeus were born way before the princess. Both decided that Persephone who was only 17 at the time, was to rule the underworld until another sibling was added to their bloodline to take his place.

But, even after his sister had turned 17, Zeus had kept her a secret, no one knew what she looked like, no one even knew her name. 

Poseidon wasn't much help due to his protective behavior that was similar to Zeus', but rumors say he practically spoiled his little sister despite her not wanting the attention.

Zeus and Poseidon along with the rest of them decided to let Kronus live, but weakened him severely to the point that one wrong move and Zeus could with a flick of the wrist, kill the titan.

Kronus, was eventually slaughtered right around 13 years ago. Why? No one knew except for of course Zeus and Poseidon.

Persephone definitely wanted to meet his replacement, the soon to be queen who will completely take over underworld corp in just a span of a year.

But Persephone felt the future queen's pain of having overprotective figures because he himself knew what it's like having someone constantly breathing down your neck.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Soon Persephone heard a fluttering of delicate rose petal feathers and he knew exactly who it was, his body twisted the chair around to be met with the goddess herself, her pale pink wings spread out making her look like a stunning angelic creature.

The glitter that came natural on Eros' wings reflected the light of Persephone's office making her entrance much more grand along with the soft raining of feathers that would never run out.

Persephone smiled at his friend who strolled into a hug and Persephone looked down at what the goddess was wearing, which was a tube top that allowed the pinkish tops of her breasts spill through with a short skirt that barely covered anything. 

"What in Glia are you wearing?" Eros pouted as she gave her skirt a swirl, answering his question,

"I'm wearing clothes, be grateful." Eros ended the sentence with a smirk.

This was going to be a lot for the god of spring.

~♥️~

"You look awesome!" A green god exclaimed as he flipped crepes for the rainbow goddess's birthday with a excited smile on his face.

A royal blue skinned girl dressed in a dark purplish glittering gown with delicate pearls draped around her neck, a birthday present from Poseidon's son Triton, had stepped down the stairs looking as if she was a glittering blue sapphire

"Thank you." Hades was positive that her older brother was the ripe age of 5 but Poseidon had proved that he was very responsible and mature when necessary.

"Oh Cmon perk up! Cause I'm pretty sure after this Zeus is going to start looking for suitors for you besides him...Any who where's that son of mine?" The sea gods left Green slit eye glanced around the room as if he was playing hide and seek with the prince of the sea.

"Right here." Triton came down dressed in a loose fitting frilly shirt with a onyx skirt that reached his knees, his dyed yellow hair slicked back.

"You want a crepe before we go" Triton shook his head and his father huffed and mumbled,

"No one wants my crepes...but I do make some bomb kitty cat pancakes!" The emerald green god exclaimed in the end.

"Is everyone ready?" The man of the hour, Zeus stepped into the room, his usually long hair tied up in a very poorly done braid. His suit was pure ivory white despite the horrid tar colored crimes he's committed against his wife.

Hades rose a silvery blue eyebrow at the irony of Zeus' attire. But soon after Hera stepped into the room, a grim look on her face while her poor blue eyes were absolutely bloodshot.

Hades was disgusted by her brother's betrayal of a perfectly fine goddess. Hera was quite beautiful; her beautiful yellow glow that made her shine like the sun on a warm summer's day and definitely way too good for her brother with her bright sapphire blue orbs that glittered when Hera was excited. 

Sure Hera done some...Less than pretty things to many people and gods especially but hey who here in Olympus hasn't committed a crime to the mortals. No one including the gods were perfect.

"Let's go." And soon all the gods were off.


	2. 𝒯𝓌𝑜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the birthday party.

"Now Hades, why aren't you wearing a sweater?" Zeus looked at his baby sister and saw the inappropriate amount of deep saturated ocean skin she was showing outside the club that Iris had chosen for her Birthday Bash.

"Zeus chill, it's her first party let the kid live a little-"

"I'd rather die than go." Hades interrupted the sea green god who looked at her with a betrayed look on his face that screamed 'I was defending you?!' But Hades rather be in her room with her adorable new puppy that she picked up on the street.

A very fluffy cocker spaniel that she had found within a cage during Zeus's visits to the mortal world.

Poor thing was freezing, hungry, dirty and Hades couldn't turn the animal away when she knew she could provide a better place. Zeus could never deny Hades the amount of dogs she desired, if it would keep her out of the company of fellow gods he'd let her keep a million. 

Zeus should know, he's one of them. He knows how power hungry some of them are and just how they're willing to stoop to any level to be apart of the royal family especially by using his younger sister who was a bit oblivious to the romantic side of life.

Poseidon didn't want that, he wanted Hades to live a little then if she so wished could choose the sheltered life, apart of the Eternal Maidenhood, despite being the goddess of the dead and wealth, everyone except Hestia wouldn't tolerate.

Zeus had to write them a check to even consider her for the pledge of virginity forever.

Poseidon was positive Hades wasn't a virgin from the secret boyfriend she had.

A trashy fellow really, Poseidon didn't like him; he was too harsh with his words towards his baby sister, gripping her wrist hard enough to cause bruising, snarling in her face with fangs unsheathed as she would just cry and take it, trying to buy him presents for affection. It sickened him to his green core.

Poseidon was glad that Zeus and Hera agreed that Minthe wasn't good for her. He was a absolute terror when of course Zeus was away. When Zeus was there he acted like a glittering jewel sent from Gaea. 

But Poseidon wasn't blind to the things they did alone in Hades bedroom, he had to make sure Zeus was blind to it, Poseidon didn't want his baby sister to get punished for simply being a teenager, experimenting like everyone else does when they're that age. 

Who she was experimenting with was the only thing that got on his nerves.

"Well there are a few associates that I unfortunately need to introduce you too." Poseidon held in a chuckle, he knew exactly who that snarky tone was for; poor Persephone.

He absolutely doesn't deserve the tone that Zeus used; Poseidon actually liked the guy, he was sweet caring and almost any woman would fall for how charming he was; that unfortunately included Apollo.

After everyone found out what happened, him, Demeter, and Hera were especially pissed at the sun goddess rightfully so. Persephone deserved none of Apollo's bullshit.

Zeus was just mad because he actually made a stand against such a important figure knowing how unliked he was; Persephone was slathered with hate and messages to kill himself for daring to accuse a 'sweetheart' of such a violation.

He was in the right and he will always be in the right for sending that cretin to Tartarus for almost 1,200 years now. Poseidon hopes she chokes especially the arrange of burn marks that littered his torso and the rest of his body.

"Oh Cmon you can't be talking about Persie are you?" The green god battered his eyelashes towards Zeus who turned in disgust. Zeus was just salty about the loss of free labor and the decent lay.

"I just....Look Hades, I trust you, but I don't trust anyone else." Zeus's lilac orbs dug into crimson just like how his eggplant hands gripped azure starry shoulders to which she rolled her eyes in one continuous moment.

"Right let's walk in shall we?" Hades nodded and strolled next to zeus and whispered,

"One drink then we can go right?" Zeus chuckled and ran his fingers through ivory sky locks mussing up her curls a bit and he nodded, glad that she wanted to leave as soon as he wanted her to.

"But first- " Zeus started but was quickly interrupted,

"Hello Persephone!" Poseidon Called out to the god of spring who quickly snapped his head towards his fellow kings and two teenagers.

One he knew as Triton, persephone was there the day he was born; but the other one, she was absolutely breathtaking.

Her porcelain blueberry hair, deep azure blue skin that had streaks of silver that looked like scratches on her arms, wearing a dress that made her hips pop and makes her fairly sized breasts want to escape from their tight prison. 

And those eyes; sheer crimson that pierces your soul like a sharp knife that twinkled with something that lurked beneath the surface.

"Uncle Persephone this is my cousin Hades!" The young green god shoved Hades towards the pink king and the god of spring could try to keep his sudden problem as he felt the Princess' heart beat that was long in pace, almost like she didn't have one against his rapidly beating one.

The feeling of her icy skin soothed the bizarre warmth from his. 

"I'm surprised that you brought her here." Persephone smirked at zeus only to have him fume silently.

"It wasn't my idea." The purple king huffed out angrily. How dare that flower boy get snarky with him. 

"Hello." Was a soft gentle voice that blessed Persephone's ears at such a small tone that made her almost shrink in size.

"Hi." The third king projected his words onto the princess whose face turned a darker shade around her nose and cheek area.

Wow this man was pretty, so pretty that Hades thought that Aphrodite was nothing in comparison to the muscular man.

"Persie!" The goddess of sex called out to the muscular man who chuckled in return and smiled towards the princess, then waved his hand as a leaving.

Hades waved back looking like a love struck fool, Poseidon was one to immediately notice,

"Oooo does someone have a crush?" Poseidon smiled at Hades who rolled her eyes and slowly nodded,

"Honestly I think he puts Aphrodite to shame." Not knowing that the goddess was within earshot.

A growl escaped lilac lips that were painted in lipgloss, but soon smirked,

She was going to teach Zeus' brat not to compare gods and goddess's


	3. 𝒯𝒽𝓇𝑒𝑒

"Hello hun!" Aphrodite walked over to her daughter and her companion. 

"Mommy-Kins what's wrong not enjoying the party?" Eros fluttered her eyelashes at the older goddess and Aphrodite skipped over to Persephone,

"You wanna have a good time?" Persephone chuckled darkly his throat felt dry as if someone slathered drying concrete within his throat, he remembered when Apollo asked him the almost very same question. How dare this lilac bitch bring that up. 

Aphrodite knew what had happened, Persephone thought about who didn't know and how big of a rock they live under along with how dare she bring that up.

-Cmon persie~ it'll be our little secret I promise-

Disgust rattled itself up his spine as he remembers the feeling of her nails scratching against him, the pictures from her camera. How she stalked him until he shoved her broken Lyre in her eggplant colored face, his hair he remembered grew 7 feet that day as his eyes bleed pure fiery red as he lost his temper.

"No thank you." Bitch, he wanted to add on to the sentence and with that Eros gripped the pink gods arm looking into Magenta orbs. 

She remembered as she shot the arrow into her ugly face, Eros had only one regret on that day, was that she missed. But eventually she didn't and she and persie went apeshit.

And knowing that Apollo is in the desert of corpses and gloom known as Tartarus heavily disfigured and alone made a smile appear on both Eros's face along with Persephone's.

"You wanna get a few drinks?" Eros rephrased the question because her mother slyly raised a picture of Psyche and pointed to it, subtly letting Eros know that if Persephone didn't say yes, Aphrodite would hold Psyche over the younger Goddesses head for as long as the gods would live.

"Fine"

Aphrodite stayed where she was watching the goddess drag the king away for martinis and her plan was clicking into place. Her pale purple irises glanced to see Zeus and how vividly animated he was with lighting bolts decorating his brow. 

Now this she had to see, her lilac colored body that was cloaked in a spaghetti strap ,holographic, skin tight dress that reached almost to her crotch, which let ivory lavender skin peek along with her scarlet red panties as she walked over to the shit show that was unraveling.

"—Is a good match for you. He's the only god I trust. It's either that or virginity for you." Ah so that's what was happening, Aphrodite did take pity towards her especially since Hera favored that she'd marry her other son. So Aphrodite could relate to the princess all the same.

But now wasn't the time to pity or to show sympathy. It was the time for vengeance and payback. All the goddess had to do was lure Zeus away from this close position. Which was quite easy to do.

Aphrodite clicked her fingers and in an instant a Leimoniad was by her side, her lemon colored skin that shone brightly just like her smile that held a gap within the two front teeth.

"Yes my lady?" Her giggle was so sweet and innocent and Aphrodite almost swooned at how sugary sweet and pure the leimoniad was and she whispered gently into a neon amber long pointed ear,

"Can you talk to zeus for a little while? He seems like he needs company besides his bratty sister." The meadow nymph let out a gasp at Aphrodite and puffed.

"Lady Hades is a very lovely girl! She gives me topazes for my birthday, I'm wearing them right now!" The neon yellow nymph smiled brightly as she showed off a choker chain that wrapped around her frail neck that was a astonishing line of pure ivory mixed with gold topazes.

Aphrodite was impressed with the finely cut gems and was a tad bit jealous that the princess gave a simple nymph an assortment of precious jewels and metals. 

"Zeus still probably needs to get his mind off of his sister and enjoy the party" the lilac goddess practically snarled at the poor nymph but said nymph so naïve didn't notice her tone and nodded her head.

"Sir Zeus has been worried about Hades, it's just I'm not sure I see her with Oaos. I mean he’s orange! Orange doesn’t go with blue no matter what anyone says.” The nymph puffed out and the love goddess was impressed by the lack of fucks given.

“Ooo I bet he’ll love the chocolate fountain!” The smiling nymph practically ran over to the king of the gods and greeted him and the goddess noticed how the dark blue skinned princess brightened a tad, talking to the animated leimonaid. 

Zeus let out a cheeky chuckle before lending his arm out to the neon colored meadow nymph and left his precious princess alone. Aphrodite let out a dark chuckle, payback time.

With a pep in her step her heels clicked across the floor almost as loud as her heartbeat, she knew if Zeus found out she had done something to his little sister, Tartarus will look like a absolute day dream compared to what Zeus will do to her.

But the brat deserved it in her eyes.

“Hello there.” Seeing her up close with her features very noticeable, her constellation like freckles barely showing on her dark ocean blue skin, her eyes a fiery red that paired nicely with its slit like pupil. So many colors on this one; most gods/goddesses have one or two colors but this goddess had three plus; silver, ivory blue, ocean blue and red.

Lots of potential but that’s not the point of the love goddess being near or even talking to Zeus’ precious sibling.

“You want to share a couple of drinks with me?” Aphrodite fluttered her dark eggplant purple lashes at the taller girl. Hades rolled her crimson eyes and shook her head no.

“As much as I love parties... I really don’t want to.” As she talked the lilac woman noticed how the 5’7 princess had pearly white fangs peeking out every time she articulated her words through plump, glossy, deep blue lips. 

“C’mon live a little, this might be the last time your brother will let you out, just share one with me.” Hades sighed and huffed out a quick okay and let the 5’4 translucent purple colored goddess lead her to the other bar which was across the room from Zeus and Persephone.

“Hey you! One cosmopolitan and a...” the scheming being asked her taller darker companion and was answered immediately,

“A rob roy.” Holy hera, matching lavender eyebrows shot in surprise at the princess’s words.

The cyclops quickly scrambled to assemble their drinks and pale white nails tapped on the counter while pale purple eyes kept vigilant watch on the girl before her whilst her other hand slipped gently into her bra to fetch a small plastic baggie.

Guilt started to bubble in Aphrodite’s gut as she pulled the small circle tablet from the plastic bag but she continued because it was her honor that this girl violated, because how dare she compare the goddess of love and beauty to that happy go lucky mess who always annoys her with his mopey face. Their drinks were served and Aphrodite leaned in catching the princess’s gaze onto hers and making sure she couldn’t see her drink.

“Well since this is your first party, what do you think?” A slender hand holding the tablet slipped across the table unsuspiciously not drawing the princess’s attention.

“Actually believe it or not, getting some fresh air is good for me despite it had to be at such a place.” And like that the foaming tablet slipped from ivory eggplant fingertips and into the rob roy foaming swirling with the whisky mixture.

“Oh Aphrodite.” The dark princess raised her glass to her lips and smiled with such genuine warmth making Aphrodite want to rip the drink right out of her hands and apologize for the sin she had committed.

“Thank you for talking to me, everyone else is terrified of me due to my status as Zeus’s sister but I appreciate this act of bravery against my brother and that I can truly respect.” Hades tipped the cup back swallowing her drink and Aphrodite wanted to shrink and hide away as a hot stinging feeling started to creep behind her eyes. It was too late now, she might as well finish her plot that she had started.

Hades suddenly stopped herself and looked around confused and slumped over onto the counter holding her head in her hands.

“I don’t feel well.” The dark goddess slipped in and out of sleep at the bar. Tears finally slipped down her face as she texted her daughter.

*Come here*

*Coming momma, I’m getting third wheeled by Hera and persie any way*

Soon the love goddess who had her head in her hands was met by her eldest daughter and Eros rose a eyebrow at her mother’s unconscious partner and Aphrodite sighed,

“Help me get her to Persephone’s car.” Eros sighed and slung a dark blue arm over her shoulder and helped her mother, Eros knew that if she wants to see her husband she has to jump through hoops to get to him.

The two sluggishly brought the blue goddess to the sleek white Porsche and tucked her into the back seat.

Eros set the final touches by putting a lovely little note,

-𝐵𝑜𝓃 𝒜𝓅𝓅𝑒𝓉𝒾𝓉𝑒 -


End file.
